Fun on the Ice
by KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: An early Christmas gift to LadyShockbox, since this is pretty much her #1 OTP 3 Contains slashy goodness and robo porn. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


"NO."

"Zapper please? C'mon…"

"**NO.**"

"Oh Zapper, quit being such a sparkling and just get on the ice!"

It had been Grappler Gouf's idea earlier that day to take Zapper Zaku to the ice skating rink in downtown Neotopia. Though the rink was enclosed and man-made, Grappler understood Zapper's refusal to set foot on the ice. Last winter, when they were still serving in the Genki Energy Force in Ark, Grappler had convinced Zapper to skate with him on a frozen pond. He hadn't really taken into thought about how thick the ice would be and how it would accommodate Zapper's weight, thus resulting him and Zapper nearly freezing to death when they collapsed through the ice. After that, Zapper refused strongly to ice skate, or even get near frozen water. Grappler had hoped that he could break that fear, so he took his bondmate to the downtown indoor Neotopia ice rink. So far, he was having little success in getting Zapper to come onto the ice.

"I said '**NO!**'" Zapper fussed, as he was determined to stay put, despite Grappler's efforts of trying to pull him into the rink.

"Don't be such a wimp, Zapper! There's no water beneath this ice. It's FAKE," Grappler stated, stressing the last word.

So far, the quarrel between these two axians was drawing a bit of a crowd. A few adults whispered among themselves while little kids pointed and laughed. They were quick to shut up though when Zapper cast a deadly glare in their direction.

"Zapper just at least give it a try. I mean, even Bakunetsumaru can't skate worth scrap and he's out there on the ice," Grappler said, trying to reason with mech.

Zapper scanned the rink and saw that Grappler was right. Bakunetsumaru was trying as hard as he could to stay upright while Zero stayed by his side, making sure the Musha gundam didn't fall. Zapper also saw Shute and Captain, who were skating across the ice with ease. No surprise for the kid to be that good on the ice. He skated enough on his roller blades as it is. Finally, after letting out a loud aggravating sigh, Zapper very carefully stepped out onto the ice.

"There we go. Now that wasn't so hard, was it Zipper?" Grappler smirked.

The maroon mech merely grumbled something under his breath, as his servo automatically latched onto the railing of the rink, in order to keep himself steady.

"You're never gonna do any REAL ice skating it you attach yourself to the railing like that," Grappler pointed out as he placed a warm servo onto Zapper's; the one that was holding railing.

"_:: if you just let go and skate with me for a bit….I promise you I'll give you a good time later tonight… ::" _Grappler lightly purred through the bondlink, sending a slight hint of lust.

Zapper couldn't help but smile a little, hearing Grappler talk like that.

"_:: ….Deal…though I expect you to keep your word… ::"_

"_:: hmm…always… ::"_

Zapper finally let go of the railing, as Grappler was quick to support himself against his mate. While Grappler liked to admit that he had talent when it came to ice skating, he had to agree that Zapper too showed promise. Since first seeing the axian skate on the pond last winter, he knew that with further practice, Zapper could be an excellent skater just like him. Though it had been a long time since then, so Zapper was now back to square one.

"Easy now. Remember, back straight. No slouching and no leaning backward. Keep your pedes moving in nice long strokes. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. See? It's easy."

Zapper was still a little unsure that he'd get it right away and fall right on his aft, but with Grappler's guidance, he was progressing faster and faster. Eventually, he worked up enough confidence to let go of Grappler's servo.

"Ha ha! That's it! Now you've got it!" Grappler exclaimed with a smile, skating just a little further ahead, keeping his optic on Zapper. The maroon mech couldn't help but feel excited about this. It was the same feeling he got last winter…before he fell into that fragging cold pond. He continued to skate, his movements becoming more confident as he increased his speed. The faster he went, the further he began to enjoy it. Before he knew it, he had caught up with Grappler.

"Oh ho, look who finally caught up with me," the cobalt mech laughed, skating a little faster. A determined, competitive look crossed Zapper's face as he picked up the pace, trying to match his movements with Grappler's. The two mechs hadn't realized it, but they were now the fastest things on the rink. A few people took notice but went about their business.

"Wow! Check out Zapper Zaku and Grappler Gouf!" Shute exclaimed as he came to a stop, watching as the two axians skated around the rink at incredible speed.

"Zapper seems to have practically mastered ice skating now," Zero pointed out, smiling. "Looks like Grappler has some competition."

The two mechs were now side by side, shoulder to shoulder, giving the other looks as if to say "think you can beat me?" Grappler smirked and stepped up his game, quickly pulling in front of Zapper. Unfortunately….it was a bad move on Grappler's part. His pedes suddenly seemed to have a mind of their own as they came too close, causing Grappler to immediately lose his balance.

"Whoa WHOA **WHOA!**"

His pedes gave out from beneath him, and he toppled onto the ice; chassis meeting the frozen ground. Shortly after he had hit the ice, Zapper was quick to run directly into him, tripping over and falling on top of the cobalt mech in the process.

"OUF!"

The two slid across the ice for a couple more seconds until they finally came to a stop. Grunting a little, Grappler tried to get up, but found himself pinned by Zapper.

"…Heh…Guess that we were a little too overconfident," Grappler slightly chuckled.

"What do you mean '_we_'?" Zapper growled a little, as he unexpectedly began to grind a little against Grappler. The younger axian's venting hitched at the sudden movement, but relaxed against the ice as it continued. He couldn't help but let out a barely audial moan as Zapper's servo found its way to his aft, firmly groping it. For Grappler, he wouldn't even think about trying to stop Zapper, but reality suddenly hit him, reminding him that they were clearly in a public place.

"Hey Zapper! Gouf!" Shute called out from across the rink. "You guys okay?"

Grappler lifted up his head.

"We're fine, kid!" he replied back, finally bucking Zapper off of his back as he sat up.

"_Attention ice skaters. The rink shall be closing shortly. Please return your ice skates to the front counter before leaving the building."_

Zapper slightly huffed as the announcement on the intercom was made.

"Guess that means we gotta high-tail it back to the motel."

"…Not exactly…"

Zapper tilted his head somewhat, hearing the sudden changed in Grappler's tone. A wicked but determined grin spread on his faceplates.

"Who says we have to leave the rink when they say so?"

Zapper met optics with Grappler, before slightly laughing and getting back to his pedes.

"You really planning on hiding out here after closing? Heh, you're crazy."

"Why not? It'll be fun…" Grappler replied with a devious smile.

Zapper merely laughed as he helped Grappler up.

"Whatever floats your musai, Gouf. Do you know where we can hide out until they close the rink?"

Grappler nodded and took the maroon mech's servo.

"This way…"

It didn't take long for the humans to close up the ice rink. Once all the lights had been turned out and the ice cleaned, the place was locked up tight, and soon….not a soul could be heard…

Besides two mischievous axians, of course.

After breaking into the vault where the ice skates were kept, Zapper and Grappler strapped back up and headed out onto the ice. The building was completely dark, save for the moon outside that shined through the large glass windows. It was kinda difficult at first. Since they had poor lighting in the rink, they were slightly unsure about their steps. Well…Zapper mainly was, for the most part. The older mech's nervousness immediately died down as he felt Grappler's servo in his, slowly leading him across the ice.

They stayed side by side…their pedes easily moving in sync with each other as they silently glided across the ice…

Grappler let out a soft content breath, holding Zapper close to his body as he offlined his optic. He didn't even need to see where he was going….he knew this ice rink inside and out….

For Zapper…it was one of the most peaceful moments he had ever experienced. Though the building was cold, the warmth from Grappler's body close to his made him feel more content and safe than ever before…

Before the older mech knew it, he and Grappler were _performing_…

Zapper simply let himself go, as Grappler swung him around the ice with gentle ease…..He let his body twist and turn…following every movement Grappler made with him….spinning in wide to tight circles on the ice…

Though there was no audience to witness this beautiful dance…the two mechs stayed lost in their own little world…They finally came to a stop…to a certain spot on the rink where the moon's light shone brightly…Grappler gently leaned Zapper back, dipping him nice and slow, as their optics finally met…

Zapper looked up into that gorgeous face, illuminated by the moon's light. He gently rested a servo on the cobalt mech's face, cupping his cheek as a warm smile spread onto his mouth.

"Primus….I wish that this moment would never end…"

Grappler grinned, resting his helm against Zapper's, breathing comforting warm air onto his vents.

"…As do I….Gods, I love you so much…" he quietly muttered as he held Zapper close.

The two mechs remained in that position…simply silent…not giving a care in the world. They eventually onlined their optics, meeting each other's gaze, as Grappler carefully lowered Zapper onto the ice. It was cold, but Zapper could care less. He was caught off guard, however, when Grappler's servo found its way to his interface panel. Grappler could already feel immense heat emitting from it as he began gently massaging it, nice and deep. Zapper let his head tilt back and rest on the ground, shivering from the coldness and the small tingling pleasure that coursed through his pelvic region. A small moan escaped his vocalizer, as his knees ever so slightly shifted. Grappler leaned down to Zapper's audio receptor, keeping his voice to a whisper…

"….Mmmm….I just love hearing you moan like that….There is no greater sound I enjoy than the sweet pleasured sounds that come from your vocalizer…Makes me think back to those times…when you chose to be difficult…..No matter how many times I asked…no matter what I said…you would refuse to open up…and would never cease to frustrate me somewhat…You remember, don't you? When I would rub your interface hatch hard, pulling every hidden wire around it….until you would finally overload behind your panel…as I watched your transfluid leak out of the seams and onto the berth…"

Grappler hadn't even realized that while he was talking, Zapper had already slid back his interface panel. Pulling back, he gently let his fingers wrap around Zapper's already-pressurized spike. The older mech very slightly bucked his hips into the warm embrace, moaning only a bit since the need for friction was steadily rising. A smile spread onto Grappler's face, as he slowly began to jack his bondmate off.

"G…Grapplerrr…nnnnn…." Zapper groaned, hitching his servos onto Grappler's shoulder spikes. The cobalt mech couldn't help but shudder a little at the touch. His shoulder spikes, and back in general, had always been a weak spot of his. Zapper knew this very well, as he began to softly massage his shoulder spikes, occasionally moving down further and pressing deep into his shoulder joints.

"Oh yeah…."

Grappler dipped his head low, still stroking Zapper's spike as soft moans left his mouth. He breathed deeply against Zapper's vents, as the older mech returned his "kisses" with hot moist breaths of his own. Grappler continued his actions, speeding up the pace just a little, when Zapper noticed something out of place, even though his processor was practically clouded with pleasure and lust.

"Hey fragger….you get to see mine…..why don't I get to see yours?"

Grappler couldn't help but slightly chuckle at Zapper's blunt question, and he was quick to remove his interface panel without hesitation. With some effort, Zapper managed to sit himself up, before gently taking hold of his mate's spike. Grappler's progress on Zapper's faltered a little, now that his own spike was in the hands of the maroon mech.

The two axians continued to jack each other off; no words exchanged between the two except for soft breathing and occasional moans, as well as stealing some "kisses". Zapper was practically lost in the moment; optic offline and just simply pumping Grappler's spike until two fingers found their way into his moistened valve.

"A-Ah!"

Zapper immediately let go of Grappler's spike, gripping onto the cobalt mech's shoulders once again as his valve clenched eagerly around Grappler's fingers.

"Ohhh…f..frag yeaaaah…"

It was an arousing sight to watch, as Grappler saw his fingers being practically sucked into Zapper's twitching valve. He loved feeling the initial resistance and pressure against his fingers…knowing that it would feel even more wonderful once his spike was in there…

It was soon brought to his attention that Zapper was beginning to squirm his hips, obviously wanting more stimulation. The younger mech did not deny him, as he steadily thrust his fingers in and out, slipping in a third one. He simply _loved_ seeing Zapper like this…writhing and moaning; completely at his mercy…

"G-Grappler…please," the older mech groaned. "I…w-want to feel you…inside of m-me…"

Grappler smirked, pressing in his fingers ever deeper.

"Do you _really _want it, Zapper? Do you want to feel my spike buried deep within your tight wet valve…hitting and grinding against that delicate sweetspot of yours? …**Beg** for me, Zapper….I want to hear your sweet cries shatter the deathly silence of this place…..I'm gonna frag you so hard that you'll be seeing nothing but static…and we both won't be able to walk for weeks…"

A small bit of prefluid jetted from Zapper's spike, as those words simply tore through him in the most intimate way possible.

"Y-Yes!" Zapper nearly choked. "P-_Please! _I _beg _of you! T-Take me hard..and rough..and _fast_…_pleeeeease…"_

Smiling, Grappler finally acknowledge Zapper's plea, as he carefully began to slide in.

"_Nnnnn…__P-Primus yes…"_

He groaned deep as Zapper's valve rippled around his spike, gladly welcoming the larger intrusion. Zapper was quick to wrap his legs around Grappler's waist, trying to further impale himself on Grappler's throbbing spike.

"A-_AHhh! _Oh _yeah~ y-yesss…."_

Zapper had now braced himself against Grappler, flushing his body completely against the cobalt mech as the steady thrusting began. Grappler knew that Zapper wished to be handled a little more rougher than this, but he couldn't risk hurting his bondmate. He needed to start out nice and slow…

At first, the two axians spoke not a word. Instead of being distracted by talking, they simply just let themselves go…enjoying every second…every thrust. Grappler eventually picked up his pace as Zapper had requested, making sure to hit all those sensor nodes that he knew of.

"Oh _**yes**_...th-_that's it~ __Keep..g-going…" _ Zapper slightly slurred as the pleasure simply swarmed his processor.

"It fills you up so nicely…doesn't it?" Grappler remarked as he suddenly slammed his hips into Zapper, causing the maroon mech to arch up sharply, scrambling for a decent hold onto him.

"_AH-__**HHHAHH! **__Y-Yeah! _Harder G-Gouf…frag me **harderrrr….**"

The cobalt mech increased his speed and continued to ram even further into Zapper, now more determined to bring the older mech to overload quickly. He let his helm hang; raw pleasure coursing through his body as Zapper's excited valve clenched harder and harder around his pulsing spike.

"_G-_Grapplerrr…_I'm gonna…g-gonna __**cum**_ any _second!~_ OOoo_hhhHHH!"_

The older mech was quickly unraveling as he practically thrashed about, trying to meet every one of Grappler's hard thrusts. Grappler slightly gasped, feeling his own overload approaching with amazing speed as he slammed HARD into Zapper, scraping the mech's body across the ice and leaving deep marks. While he didn't want to be the first to overload, his body gave him no choice, as he gave one last hard thrust, before moaning LOUD as the blinding bliss exploded within him.

"OH G-**GOSH! ****Z-ZAPPER!**"

He shuddered hard as Zapper's valve squeezed tightly around his spike, milking him completely of all he had. The maroon mech wasn't far behind, as he was quick to throw his head back, crying out immensely as his own overload wracked his body with incredible force.

"_P-PRIMUS __**YES!**__AH-HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_"

His spike didn't cease one second as it jetted fully, splattering onto his chassis and slightly staining Grappler's face. Transfluid spilled out of his valve, coating Grappler's spike completely.

As the aftershocks began to pass, the two axians simply remained where they were at; slowly rolling their hips and trying to drag out the sweet pleasure for as long as possible, not ever wanting it dissipate. Grappler was the first to find his voice, still lying on top of Zapper who was still venting heavily.

"S-So….hahh….guess that….you've c-changed your mind….about ice skating…"

"Yeah….you w-wish…" Zapper muttered with a slight chuckle.


End file.
